La Colina de los Enamorados
by shitara
Summary: Una historia sin resolver sobre nuestro rubio.. AU - Nota: La historia es en base a flashbacks Basado en un capitulo de una serie qe me gusta muchisimo.!


Disclaimer:

Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son mios ¬¬ Son de Kishimoto :=)

* * *

Agosto 19, 1995

-Sabes que nunca, nunca te dejare –un joven rubio de ojos azules y piel tostada, hablaba tiernamente a su novio, el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima sumamente feliz

-Tú sabes que tampoco te dejare nunca, nunca –contestaba alegremente un joven de piel sumamente blanca como la nieve, y cabello y ojos color azabache. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban recostados sobre una manta colocada en un parque junto a un lago conocido como "La Colina de los Enamorados", habían pasado la tarde conversando y bebiendo unas cervezas, disfrutando del bonito día que había.

-Y tú sabes que cualquier cosa tonta o mala que escuches, es solo gente celosa hablando –decía el rubio haciendo un puchero, a lo que el moreno contesto con un beso

-Están celosos porque nadie tiene algo como lo nuestro –el mayor acaricio suavemente la mejilla del rubio.

-No puedo esperar a irnos a Paris –decía el blondo besando a su amado

-Ni yo, créeme –ambos jóvenes se levantaron rápidamente – ¿Quieres ir al auto? –pregunto el moreno sonriendo

-Claro –dijo el menor con una sonrisa pícara –ambos se dirigieron al auto de Sasuke que se encontraba aparcado frente a ellos; el solo apenas acababa de ocultarse, dejando ver un bello atardecer a orillas del lago.

Rápidamente el rubio del lado del copiloto mientras que el moreno llevaba unas botellas vacías a un cesto de basura, ahí alcanzo a ver a un hombre de cabello plateado, el cual lo saludo, con la mirada, a lo que Sasuke también respondió tratando de ser gentil, acto seguido subió al auto con su novio.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Un grupo de patrullas, se encontraban rodeando un auto estacionado en La Colina de los Enamorados. Los policías, alcanzaron a ver a un moreno, desmayado y con una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

Al ir más hacia el lago, los oficiales se dieron con el hallazgo de que yacía un cuerpo sin vida. El pequeño blondo se encontraba sobre la manta en la que había estado, con una herida en el estómago, la cual habría sido la causa de su muerte.

SxN

En la actualidad.

Un joven detective se encontraba revisando unos expedientes sobre casos inconclusos, cuando su superior se acercó a él con un archivo.

-Deidara, hay un abogado que está preguntando por ti

-¿Quién dices? –pero el rubio fue interrumpido por una voz familiar

-Deidara Namikaze –saludo un pelirrojo de ojos oscuros

-Sasori, que haces aquí –pregunto el rubio con un gesto de incomodidad.

-Ha traído una pista para uno de los casos que aún están inconclusos.

-Así es –hablo el pelirrojo dirigiendo la mirada hacia un hombre mayor de cabello blanco que se encontraba detrás de ellos –Kakashi Hatake, le arrestaron cuando merodeaba una zona. Hace poco salió de prisión después de dieciocho años,

-Que había hecho –pregunto el jefe del rubio

-Nada –contesto el pelirrojo –Fue condenado por violación y asesinato, pero el ADN demostró que era inocente –el joven volteo hacia el hombre –Kakashi, puedes acercarte

-Tengo que volver a trabajar –dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba

-Descuida yo te llevare –hablo el pelirrojo –Los detectives quieren hablar sobre el asesinato de Naruto Uzumaki

-Estabas en el área –pregunto el rubio, examinando completamente al hombre

-Sí, estaba recogiendo latas en el parque –hablo pausadamente –Me detuvieron y me identificaron como el asesino

-Y quien te identifico –pregunto el rubio

-El novio del joven, a él también le atacaron –respondió Sasori

-Ocurrió en el 95 –hablo el jefe

-En La Colina de los Enamorados –hablo el pelirrojo –Al más joven lo violaron y lo asesinaron, y al otro lo dejaron sangrando para que muriese.

-Descuide –hablo el rubio –Averiguaremos quien merece la condena que ha cumplido usted

* * *

Que tal les parecio? ojala les guste, y espero qe algien pueda adivinar de qe serie es y qe capitulo ^^

dejen reviews


End file.
